


Something Spectacular

by IWA0IS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWA0IS/pseuds/IWA0IS
Summary: Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi bitterly with tears streaming down his beautiful face. Thousands of questions filling his mind, all starting with "why." He didn't understand why such thing would happen. All he knew that he had his heart broken once again."You said you'll be that something spactacular but you're just another horrible thing that happend to me"
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 23





	Something Spectacular

"Oi, shittykawa, it's time to go!" 6 years-old Iwaizumi said pulling Oikawa away from his alien stuffed toys.

"Iwa-chan, I don't want to go to school!" Oikawa whined snugglig closer to his big, puffy alien stuffed toy.

"I won't play volleyball with you anymore if you don't come with me" Iwaizumi said before walking out of Oikawa's room.

"Iwa-chan, don't leave me!" Oikawa whined before running after Iwaizumi, not forgetting his bento wrapped in a green cloth with alien head prints. "Iwa-chan, you're horrible. You look like an alien" Oikawa said and stuck out his tongue

"No, I'm that something spectacular that happend in your life. Without me you're a mess"

The referee blew the whistle signal for time out as Iwaizumi helped Oikawa back to his feet. His arm around Oikawa's waist and Oikawa's arm dangling on Iwaizumi's neck.

"I'm okay. I can still play" Oikawa insited as he sat down the couch. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes with his arms crossed as the paramedics came in and checked Oikawa' knee and temperature.

Oikawa collapsed in the middle of the game. His knee's in pain and his temperature's rising due to the fever.

"You're clearly not. We're going home. It's just a practice game" Iwaizumi demanded making Oikawa feeling angry.

Just a practice game?? He felt angry. Iwaizumi knew how important volleyball is to him. How could he say something that absurb?!

Before he could burst out his anger, Iwaizumi already told their coach that the both of them are going home. Iwaizumi offered Oikawa a piggyback ride on the way back to their shared apartment not so far away from the school. Oikawa didn't resist anymore feeling like he would past out from the pain on his knee and his headache.

"Iwa-chan, how could you pull me out of the game!" Oikawa whined making Iwaizumi scoff.

"How could I not? Even before the game starts you're already pale as snow. Can't you take better care of yourself? What kind of boyfriend am I if I don't take care of you." 

Hajime couldn't see it but Oikawa was blushing hard, smile reaching heaven. 

Iwaizumi was furious not because they were both pulled out of the game despite wanting to play but because Oikawa was being a pain in the ass by not taking care of himself. 

Oikawa didn't talk until they reached their shared apartment, more like already slept on Hajime's back. Iwaizumi softly placed Oikawa on his bed whom was already sound asleep.

Iwaizumi sighed and went to their bathroom looking for paracetamol at their medicine cabinet.

"Idiot can't even take care of himself. Tsk"

It was another day of practice as their graduation keeps on nearing as days passed. Iwaizumi was sitting beside Oikawa as they ate their packed lunch. Well more like Oikawa eating Hajime's lunch reasoning out that his tastes better when they literally have the same food.

"Oi, eat your own food" Hajime said moving his bento box away from Oikawa making the latter pout.

"Eh?? But yours tastes better" he whined and bit the end of his chopsticks.

"We have the same food, idiot" Hajime said and continued eating his lunch.

"Atleast I'm your idiot" Oikawa giggled like a highschool girl and snuggle close to Hajime, blushing.

"Maybe" Hajime said leaving Oikawa dumfounded. 

It's been a year since they started dating but Hajime never failed to make Oikawa's heart flatter.

"Iwa-chan, promise me that when we became successful enough we'll go to Amsterdam every year" Oikawa said and placed his head on Hajime's shoulder.

"That's pricey, shittykawa. And why Amsterdam I thought you want to go to Paris?" Hajime questioned and took a sip of his canned coffee. 

"Paris is too overrated for lovers. Besides, I don't mind if we go to dunpsters as long as I'm with you~" Oikawa said, blushing.

"I don't need to go to the dumpsters. You're already a shit yourself" Hajime said and they both know that he didn't mean what he said.

"Mean, Iwa-chan!"

The day of the graduation came earlier than Oikawa expected. He styled his hair beautifully, his uniform neatly ironed as usual. He looked one last time at the mirror making faces before chuckling. It was indeed a beautiful day ahead. 

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to school with Iwa-chan~" Oikawa said and head out going to the house next door.

To Oikawa's surprise, Hajime was already waiting infront of their gate. His uniform was complete. He usually don't wear their vest but he wore it this time. Although his necktie was a complete mess.

"Oh~ Iwa-chan is so handsome" Oikawa cooed making the latter blush.

"Tch. Shut up, shittykawa"

"Mean, Iwa-chan! I told you to stop hanging out with four-eyes" Oikawa said and giggled.

Hajime rolled his eyes. He doesn't even hang out with the tall blonde boy with glasses from Karasuno. Well he doesn't hang out with anyone from Karasuno in general.

"Tsk. Your necktie is always a mess" Oikawa said and shake his head in disapproval.

He took a step closet to Hajime and carefully did his necktie. Hajime was blushing hard, so as Oikawa but he didn't see it since the latter was focused on tying Hajime's Necktie.

"Let's go, Iwa-chan. I don't wanna be late" Oikawa said with a smile and held out his hand. Hajime scoffed, surpresing a smile, before intertwining his fingers with Oikawa's.

Kuroo and Bokuto's noise were heard the most. The third years decided to celebrate their graduation. Well actually, Seijoh and Karasuno are the only one who had graduation today. Kuroo and Bokuto came over all the way from Tokyo to celebrate with them. Mainly gate crashing their mini-gathering.

When most of them were are already preoccupied, Hajime gestured Oikawa to follow him to their balcony. Oikawa excitedly tiptoed away from the chaos and saw Hajime leaning on the railings, staring at the night sky.

"Iwa-chan, you look constipated" Oikawa said innocently as he placed his finger on the wrinkles in between Hajime's eyebrows.

"What the hell-"

"Iwa-chan, are you breaking up with me?!" Oikawa gasp dramatically placing his hand on his chest. "Iwa-chan, don't leave me. Let's make this work out. I promise I'll be better-" 

Before Oikawa could finish his dramatic monologue, Hajime flicked his forehead making Oikawa pout while rubbing the spot Hajime hit.

"Mean, Iwa-chan"

"I'm not breaking up with you, shittykawa. No matter how horrible you are" Hajime said making Oikawa smile.

"I know you love me" Oikawa giggled and pecked Hajime's soft lips. Oikawa giggled again as he stared at Hajime's shocked face. He leaned on Hajime's broad shoulder, staring at the starry sky.

"Tooru" Hajime called out. Oikawa lifted his head from Hajime's shoulder and stared at him, waiting for him to complete his sentence.

Hajime took a deep breath before pulling out a red velvet box. Oikawa stared at the box with wide eyes, his hands covering his mouth. 

"Iwa..chan" Oikawa stutter at Hajime took a deep breath.

"Tooru, we might seperate ways since our field is different. You quit volleyball since your knee can't take it anymore but I'll play for the both of us. I hope you'll be happy with the new field you chose. I know we're still young and there's still a long way ahead of us. I still can't marry you because I still don't have a job. I'll save up so that when the time comes, we'll go to Amsterdam every year. I still can't marry you so I'm giving you this ring as a promise that I'll be with you every milestone. Every success and failure" 

Oikawa was already a crying mess when Hajime finished his prepared monologue. His heart was the happiest. Hajime slipped the gold knot ring on Oikawa's ring finger, similar to the one his own ring finger.

He pulled Oikawa in a hug carressing his soft brown hair softly, placing kisses on the top of his head as they listened to each other's heartbeat.

And so they did. Hajime became a profesional volleyball player from a League 1 team in Tokyo. Oikawa moved with him whose now working on a law firm. Oikawa pursued Legal Management after they graduated highschool. Hajime continued being on the school's volleyball varsity. Not so long after, he got an invitation from the team and without a second thought he agreed to be part of the team.

The two of them lived in a apartment at Tokyo. The apartment was quite spacious making it seem lonely since the both of them always came home late from work. Of course there are times that they argue but the both of them wouldn't sleep without fixing their arguement. 

It was their eight anniversary but Hajime isn't home yet. Oikawa sat infront of the TV patiently waiting for Hajime to come home. Ofcourse it irritated him that Hajime still isn't home hut he put his anger aside, understanding that Hajime will have a game tomorrow.

The food he prepared was already cold but he chose to understand that Hajime's practicing for their game tomorrow. He stared at the television's screen sleepily as he waited for his boyfriend to come home.

Not so long after Hajime came home looking tired but still smiled when he saw Oikawa half-asleep on the couch, some alien documentary playing on the tv screen.

"Sorry I'm late" he said and kissed Oikawa's forehead. Oikawa just gave him a smile and leaned on Hajime's toned chest.

"Happy eight anniversary, Iwa-chan" Oikawa mumble softly with a smile on his face. 

"Happy anniversary, baby" Hajime said and they fell into a comfortable silence. Hajime's arms wrapped around Oikawa's torso. Oikawa's head resting on his chest. "I'll wash up. It'll be quick" Hajime said and placed a kiss on top of Oikawa's head before standing up.

The food Oikawa prepared wasn't really the fancy steak and wine dinner lovers usually eat during anniversary. Instead, he prepared their favorite gyudon and tempura combo. He sat on their dining table as he waits for his Iwa-chan to finish.

Hajime went to the table wearing a pair of sweatpants and black shirt that hugged his body perfectly. He sat across Oikawa and they started eating.

There was a lot to talk about over dinner. They told each other stories about work like Oikawa's new office and how Kuroo got smacked in the face with a volleyball during practice.

Hajime offered to do the dishes so Oikawa went their shared room and lay down the bed as he wair for Hajime to finish the dishes. 

"Let's sleep? You look really tired. It seems like practice was longer today." Oikawa said as Hajime lay down beside 

Hajime was usually home by 9:30 pm but he came home an hour late than usual. Given that it's their anniversary of all the days he could go home late, ofcourse Oikawa was sulking. But he chose to understand that Hajime has a game tomorrow.

"No...I was the only one who stayed back" Hajime mumbled at sat up. 

"I told you not to over-work your body. I don't want you getting injured like me" Oikawa said, not knowing whether get angry or worried about Hajime.

"I only stayed because I'm not going to practice next week" Hajime said making Oikawa sit up from shock of what Hajime just said.

"W-What? Why?" he questioned.

Hajime opened the drawer of the side table and gave Oikawa a piece of paper. Oikawa's furrowed as he stared at the paper Hajime just gave. He mumble words he read under his breath trying to proccess what was written on the paper. His eyes widen and stared at Hajime with a wide smile.

"T-this is-"

"Our plane ticket to Amsterdam" 

"Oh my god, Iwa-chan" 

Oikawa threw his body on Hajime, wrapping his arms around him. Hajime smiled and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's torso.

"I love you, Iwa-chan"

"I know"

Oikawa pouted and playfully hit Hajime's chest pulling away with a sour expression on his face.

"That's not what you're suppossed to reply" Oikawa whined.

Hajime chuckled lightly before pulling Oikawa close, their lips closing the gap between. It was a soft, calm kiss. Both enjoying the calm kiss, longing for each other's touch. Oikawa wrapped arms around Hajime's neck, pulling him closer, and Hajime wrapped his arms around Oikawa's torso. They were both panting when they pulled away from each other. Their foreheads resting on each other as they catch their breath.

"I love you too, shittykawa"

Oikawa was seating on the nearest seat near the court as he waits for the game to start. He was wearing one of Hajime's former jersey, but not the one from Seijoh. The game was a blast. His eyes focused on Hajime even though the ball wasn't on Hajime's possession. He scored a lot of spike being the team's ace.

After the game, he went to the lockers to congratulate the team. He went to Hajime and hugged him tight even though he was he was drenched in sweat.

"Hey, shittykawa, I'm drenched in sweat get away from me!" Hajime said without even trying to pull Oikawa away from him 

"Tch. You didn't even make an effort to pull him away from you even though you're definitely stronger than him. Boo you suck!" Kuroo booed and thumbs down making Oikawa giggle.

"Whatever, asshole"

Oikawa was sleeping peaceful on Hajime's shoulder the most of the flight from Tokyo to Amsterdam. It was a thirteen hour flight. Hajime chose business class so that the both of them will be comfortable during the flight. Ofcourse it cost him quite a lot but he didn't mind. He can just work harder and save up for their flight next year.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We had safely landed on our destination, Amsterdam, Netherlands. On behalf of the cabin crew, thank you for choosing Fly Airlines. Thank you and have a great day"

"Oi, shittykawa, wake up" Hajime said tapping Oikawa's cheeks. The latter woke up pouting as he rubbed his eyes before laying his head on Hajime's shoulder once again, awake.

The both of them took a cab to the hotel. It was already 12:30 pm and Japan is seven hours ahead of Amsterdam. Jetlag was definitely taking in Oikawa's body. It was already one in the afternoon when they decided to grab lunch. Luckily, Oikawa can understand english well although he's may be having a hard time returning the words. The food was foreign to their tastebuds but Oikawa loved it. They even went to a bakery to buy Oikawa a loaf of milkbread.

May 21, 2020

It was their third day when they decided to go to the famous Tulip Field. It was mid-may and the tulips bloom fullest during that time. It was absoloutely beautiful. Oikawa's eyes shined at the sight of the field filled with different colors of tulips.

"Iwa-chan, it's so beautiful" Oikawa said in awe as he rest his head on Hajime's tone chest, Hajime's arms wrapped around Oikawa's torso.

"It is" Hajime mumbled and smiled.

After their five-day vacation, it was finally time to go home. The reality of works settling in as they wake up early getting ready for work. Oikawa was already dressed in his suit, ready to go to work, when Hajime woke up. Lucky for him, the team didn't have practice today. 

"Good morning, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said cheerfully and placed a kiss on Hajime's forehead.

"Morning" Hajime mumbled sleepily and sat on one of the stools 

"I'm leaving for work. Make yourself some breakfast, I toasted some bread" Oikawa said and headed towards the door.

"Tooru, wait. You forgot something" Hajime said and walked towards the door.

"Oh, right" Oikawa said before placing a soft kiss on Hajime lips.

Hajime was definitely surprised. He was talking about Oikawa's phone since the latter left it at the table. Hajime knew that his phone was important to him since all of his important contacts were there.

"Idiot. I'm talking about your phone" Hajime said and pushed Oikawa's face away using his palm making Oikawa giggle. 

"I love you too!" Oikawa said before finally leaving the apartment.

It was another day of waiting game for Oikawa as he waits for Hajime to come home. Oikawa looks at the last message Hajime sents feeling anxious that he hasn't came home yet.

From: Iwa-chan🦕💕  
I'll be home by dinner. Love you, Tooru.

Oikawa sighed and placed his phone on the table. Once again, Hajime was an hour late. He was starting to feel irritated since Hajime doesn't have any game soon. For god's sake he just finished a match yesterday. The October breeze embraced him as he sat on cushions on their balcony. 

His eyes lit up when his ringtone filled the silence but his brows furrowed seing an unknown number calling him. To his dismay, it wasn't his Iwa-chan.

"Hello?" he said as he answered the call, his fingers fidgeting the hem of his sweater.

[Is this Oikawa Tooru speaking?]

"Yes, it's me" Maybe it's one of his clients,Oikawa thinks.

[Uh yeah. This is Tokyo Medical Hospital. Do you know someone named Iwaizumi Hajime?]

His heartbeat quickend as his hands turned to fists. Tears started forming in his eyes as he forced himself to answer the caller's question.

"Y-Yes, I'm his boyfriend"

[Please come to the hospital. Iwaizumi's in a critical condition. He was involved in a hit and run accident earlier and was rushed here in the hospital]

Oikawa didn't even have any second thoughts and ran to the hospital. It was a five-minute ride by the train. He was scared to death to face Hajime. The worst scenarios started filling his head as he made his way to the ICU where Hajime is. His knees weakend at the sight of Hajime laying down on a hospital bed with tubes conmected to his body as if the machines were the only thing keeping him alive.

How could such thing happen to him? That was the only thing that filled Oikawa's head as he sat down on the chair beside Hajime. He held Hajime's cold hand and held it close to his face.

"Iwa-chan, please wake up. Dom't leave me, I'm begging you. Wake up, baby, fall's about to end. You promised me we will watch the last leaf fall from the tree infront of our apartment" Oikawa begged, his tears flowing non-stop.

How he wished Hajime could wipe his tears and hug him tight placing kisses on top of his head while whisphering that everything will be alright. How he wished he could still see Hajime spike the ball effortlessly. The way he cheered whenever they win a game. How the crowd shouts his name. How he lulled Oikawa to sleep whenever Oikawa is having trouble sleeping. How Hajime wrap his muscled arms around his torso while he rest head on Hajime's chest as they stare at the beautiful scenery infront of them. How Hajime softly kissed his lips. How Hajime effortlessly make him smile. But all those wishes were put to was when the heaven decided to take Hajime away from him.

Three days. It took three days before Hajime's body gave up fighting for life. Oikawa can still remember how the doctors trird reviving the love of his life. How Hanamaki and Matsukawa stayed by his side as they watch life slip through Hajime.

"The volleyball superstar, Iwaizumi Hajime passed away yesterday, October 25, 2020, three days after the hit and run accident"

It was all over the news for a month or two. The whole world mourned for Hajime's death yet it affected Oikawa the most. He had to leave work for a month since his mental health was at its worst state. Hanamaki and Matsukawa stayed by his side all the time, helping Oikawa get back on his feet. Everywhere he looked on the apartment, a memory with Hajime will play on his mind. It was definitely painful losing the love of your life but there was nothing he could do but to move on with life.

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi bitterly with tears streaming down his beautiful face. Thousands of questions filling his mind, all starting with "why." He didn't understand why such thing would happen. All he knew that he had his heart broken once again.

"No, I'm that something spectacular that happend in your life. Without me you're a mess"

He can still hear the voice of a ypung Hajime boasting that he' that something spectacular that happend to Oikawa's life. And he truly is, but his death wasn't part of the plan.

"You said you'll be that something spactacular but you're just another horrible thing that happend to me" Oikawa mumble as tears flowed from his eyes once again. He carresed the jar filled with Hajime's ashes that was sitting on his lap.

"I miss you, Iwa-chan" Oikawa chocked out letting his tears fall.

May 21, 2021

Oikawa sighed before smiling as he stared at the beautiful field of red and orange tulips. Oikawa stood there, jar of Hajime's ashes in his arms, staring at the beautiful scenery infront of him. He decided to go this year and the years after even without Hajime so that he'll full fill their promise. Twenty fours years isn't enough when you love someone, Oikawa had always though. The twenty fours years he spent with Hajime will never be enough. Even forever seems too short for the both of them. But beyond that, he was thankful the universe met him meet someone like Hajime. He was thankful he had a Iwaizumi Hajime in his life.

"Isn't it beautiful, Iwa-chan" Oikawa mumbles as a sigh leaves his lips. 

Unlike before, It was Oikawa's arms wrapped around Hajime as the latter rest easy, leaning on Oikawa's chest.

"I guess heaven has another beautiful angel...and it's you"


End file.
